You're Green
by comwiz
Summary: Amu and her charas are alone in the Royal Garden. Bored and having nothing better to do, they decide to give everyone a colour. Happens sometime after Nagihiko becomes a guardian and Amu doesn't know who Nadeshiko really is. Kukamu oneshot. Characters may be OOC, I appologize.


**_You're Green_**

 **Summary: Amu and her charas are alone in the Royal Garden. Bored and having nothing better to do, they decide to give everyone a colour. Kukamu oneshot.  
**

Hi, everyone, this is my first story so please be kind. I also realize that many of you may not agree with the colours I gave to some characters, but this is my story and I felt these colours were the ones most suited to them, so please don't mind. I tried to make this as much error-free as possible, but I don't have anyone to check it for me, so if you find any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise, feel free to correct me. Also, tell me if there are any confusing bits, I'll try to improve. Thank you!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

It was another day in the Royal Garden. Amu was sitting alone at the table, waiting for the others to arrive.

Tadase had to meet with a teacher, Rima had bookshelf duty, Nagihiko was helping Rima and Yaya… well, no one knew where she was, maybe eating candy somewhere.

Tadase had said that Kukai was supposed to drop by sometime today, but he had soccer practice and won't be there until later. Amu had been excited when she had heard. After all, she would be seeing Kukai after a long time!

It hadn't been a long time ago that she had realized that she wasn't reacting like she used to when she was with Tadase. She didn't blush around him as she used to, nor did she constantly wish for his attention.

But on the other hand, she started to have the same symptoms towards someone else. Surprisingly, it wasn't Ikuto either. It was a certain brunette who often came to visit them when he was free.

Amu had been shocked when she realized and had tried to convince herself that what she felt was only strong friendship. After all, other than Nadeshiko, he was the one who understood her the best!

But there was no denying the fact that her heart skipped a beat whenever she saw him and it felt like her heart would jump out of her chest when he smiled at her.

Amu sighed. There was nothing she could do about it anyway, there was no way Kukai would return her feelings. He probably liked Utau more, if the Ramen eating contests were anything to go by.

Recently, Amu and Utau had become really close friends. She realized that Utau was actually very nice to be around, once you got to know her, of course. Now that she was free of Easter, she was more joyous and happy. She was like a sun to people.

Amu laughed quietly at the thought. Ran, Miki and Suu noticed her and were curious as to what she found so amusing.

"I was just thinking that Utau is like a sun to people", Amu replied. "Her songs make everyone happy."

"You're right, Amu-chan" said Miki, "I think her colour would be yellow, don't you think?"

"Colour desu?" Suu asked confused.

"That's right, Suu" said Amu. "Just like charas, colours can be used to describe people as well. And I think you're right, Miki. Yellow definitely suits Utau! She's just like sunshine!"

"Amu-chan, what do you think will Ikuto's colour be?" Ran asked.

"Well, he's always so calm and cool. I think the best colour to describe him would be teal. What do you think, Miki?"

"Hai, Amu-chan!" said the blue chara. "He's just like water. Always cool, calm and collected."

"And Tadase's would be purple!" said the pink haired chara owner. "It suits him. Purple signifies royalty. And he's also so mysterious and wise! Definitely Purple."

"And Yaya-chan's would be orange, right?" asked Ran. "She's always energetic and vibrant! Just like me!"

"I don't think so, Ran!" Amu disagreed. "Though I agree she is a bit enthusiastic and flamboyant. But I think she's more simple and innocent. Pure, like a dove. White would suit her best."

"Amu-chan, what would Rima-chan's colour be desu?" asked Suu.

"She's a lot fiery. And she's also sincere and passionate. Like a fire. Right, Amu-chan?" Miki reasoned.

"Right!" said Amu. "Rima's would have to be fiery red! And Nadeshiko's would be lavender."

"Because she's more feminine, elegant and graceful. Right, Amu-chan desu?" asked Suu.

"That's right Suu" Miki answered for Amu. "And Nagihiko's would be dark blue, just like me."

"Yes, Miki" Amu agreed, happily. "He's like an ocean, having great integrity and knowledge. Dark blue signifies integrity and knowledge. It would suit him the best!"

"But Amu-chan, wouldn't it also suit Kairi?" quarried Ran. "After all, he's like that too…"

Amu thought for a moment. Kairi was definitely knowledgeable and serious. But he was also more dignified and mature. A bit too much for his age.

"I think his colour would be grey rather than blue, Ran" Miki spoke up. "He's more dignified and mature" she said voicing Amu's thoughts.

"And he's also reliable and intelligent desu~" chirped Suu.

"He does act a bit too old for his age, that Kairi" laughed Amu. "Grey would be the most suited colour for him, I guess. I can almost imagine him as an old man!"

The image of Kairi with a long beard and a wooden staff at hand preaching them about something or other popped into their minds and they all laughed.

"I don't think he would appreciate you calling him an old man" Miki said laughing.

Finally, after they calmed down again, Suu asked, "What colour do you think will suit Kukai-kun, Amu-chan desu?"

Amu's eyes softened.

"Green." She said.

The charas were confused.

"Green? But doesn't it signify disgust and jealousy?" asked Miki.

Amu shook her head.

"No, I don't mean the dirty green." Amu corrected. "I mean the fresh green. Like grass and new leaves. He's so generous and helps everyone. He has a positive attitude for everything and always stands by his friends. Don't you think he's just amazing?"

"So, you want to say that you like me, Hinamori?"

The pink haired girl and her charas turned. They had been too engrossed in their conversation that they had failed to notice the intruder.

Kukai stood leaning against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest. Daichi floated forward and greeted the charas.

"Kukai! How long have you been standing there!?" Amu asked, her heart beating rapidly. Whether it was because of the shock she received or the brunette standing in front of her, she did not know.

"Long enough to know which colour you designated to all the other guardians as well as the Tsukiyomi siblings" Kukai replied cheerfully, without any hint of remorse at having eavesdropped.

Amu blushed. She had not meant anyone to hear her conversation with her charas, much less Kukai. And on top of that, she had basically indirectly confessed that she had a crush on him.

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit you know" Amu said turning away and crossing her arms. The blush however, refused to leave her cheeks.

Kukai laughed at her antics. She was being too cute!

"Aww, but it was amusing to hear you giving a colour to everyone! You sounded so girlish right then."

"Shut up!"

"Anyway" Kukai looked around "where are the others?"

"Tadase had to meet with a teacher and Nagihiko-kun is helping Rima with arranging the bookcase in our classroom. I don't know where Yaya is, though" Amu said putting a finger to her chin.

"That's all right. I guess that means I get a chance to talk to you alone." Kukai said giving her a smile.

"What is it? If you're here to 'train' me again, I'm not going!"

"It's not that. I just wanted to tell you something"

Amu looked at Kukai. He had a serious expression on his face. It seemed so odd to see such an expression instead of his usual smile and Amu couldn't help but be worried.

"Don't worry, nothing happened" Kukai said catching on to her worried face.

"Then what is it?" Amu asked.

"Tell me, did you mean what you said right now?" Kukai asked not looking at her.

Amu blushed again.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about" she said looking away.

Kukai looked at her with a determined face.

"What you said about me" he clarified. "Do you really think what you just said?"

Amu looked at Kukai. He looked determined and she could see a little bit of hope in his eyes. Her eyes softened.

"Of course. You're always optimistic and full of life. I mean, it gets annoying at times, but I like it all the same! You remind me of spring. And you're always there for your friends…for me." She said smiling.

Kukai smiled.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something." He bowed and asked formally, "Hinamori Amu, would you please go out with me?"

Amu was speechless! She had wished that Kukai would return her feelings, but not expected that he actually did! _Could this be a dream? Maybe she would wake up soon and find out that it was all her mind playing tricks on her._

Miki, knowing what Amu was thinking of, floated to her arm and pinched…hard. Amu yelped in pain and looked to see Miki floating with a cheeky smile.

"You're not dreaming, Amu-chan" she said.

Amu could only nod and turned to see Kukai was still in his bowing position.

"Yes!" she squeaked.

Kukai looked up and give one of his blinding smiles and Amu felt as if her heart had started running a marathon. She was sure it was beating faster than the speed light traveled at!

Kukai took her immobilized state to take her in his arms. He closed in the gap between them and kissed her sweet lips.

Amu felt his lips on her. He lips tasted like coffee and mint. ' _He even smells like freshly cut grass_ ' she thought with a smile.

Finally, they broke apart for air, panting. Finally, the silence was broken by Amu.

"I was right! You even smell like spring!" and they both broke out laughing.

* * *

 **Personally, I'm not satisfied with the ending, but I couldn't find any better ways to end it. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
